Esgotado
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: Dean não aguenta mais o apocalipse, nem a ideia de ele ser o receptáculo de Miguel e seu irmão o de Lúcifer. Então ele decide que vai se matar e escreve uma carta tentando desabafar um pouco e dando satisfação ao seu suicídio. Mas quando ele está quase prestes a fazer a essa bobagem, ele é interrompido.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem da história me pertence, mas sim a Eric Kripke. Minhas histórias não tem fins lucrativos, apenas gosto de escrevê-las e me divirto com isso.

**Sinopse:** Dean não aguenta mais o apocalipse, nem a ideia de ele ser o receptáculo de Miguel e seu irmão o de Lúcifer. Então ele decide que vai se matar e escreve uma carta tentando desabafar um pouco e dando satisfação ao seu suicídio. Mas quando ele está quase prestes a fazer a essa bobagem, ele é interrompido.

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Avisos:** Álcool, Linguagem Imprópria, Yaoi e Lemon.

**Nota: **Well, primeiramente eu havia postado essa fanfic no Nyah no começo de 2012 e agora estou postando ela aqui. Se alguém quiser o link da fic no Nyah, aqui está: .br/historia/203458/Esgotado_-_Parte_2

Originalmente eu havia feito duas partes, a primeira em que só contia a carta do Dean e essa, que seria a segunda, em que contém a carta e uma continuação. Então pensei que não havia necessidade de postar a "primeira parte".

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. Beijos e boa leitura! ;*

* * *

**Esgotado.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove._

"Caro Sam, Bobby e Cass,

Estou escrevendo essa carta - não sei se essa porcaria pode ser chamada de carta - na intenção de poder desabafar ou não. Mas a questão é que eu não estou aguentando mais nada, não estou conseguindo lidar essas merdas do apocalipse, de receptáculos, não posso pensar na hipótese de eu e Sam sermos possuídos pelo diabo e por um arcanjo. Não posso pensar na hipótese de milhões de pessoas morrendo por causa de uma briga de dois filhinhos mimados, que um se rebelou e outro segue os passos do pai.

Sabe Sam, depois que Zacarias me falou os motivos para nós sermos os receptáculos do Miguel e do Lúcifer, eu cheguei a perceber que nós dois fomos iguais a eles, pude perceber que tivemos a mesma atitude, eu, seguindo os passos do papai, salvando pessoas, caçando coisas, o negócio da família, mas você, sempre fugindo. Te entendo por que você não queria seguir os passos dele, tudo o que você queria era ter uma vida normal. Eu não pude fazer a mesma coisa, eu achava o papai um herói, queria ser igual a ele. Não te culpo por isso, Sammy, pois tudo o que você queria era uma vida normal e não uma vida desgraçada igual a que eu tive até hoje. Agora eu sei o porquê que vocês brigavam tanto, é porque vocês são exatamente iguais, a mesma atitude, o mesmo jeito, tudo. Nem eu que escuto as mesmas músicas, me visto igual a ele, tenho o mesmo carro, fui tão parecido com ele como você é.

Bobby, você sempre foi como um pai pra mim e para o Sam. Sempre cuidou de nós como se fossemos seus filhos, mas você é nosso pai de coração. Te agradeço por tudo que você fez por mim até hoje, o que você fez para nós dois. Toda a ajuda, o apoio que nos deu, tudo, tudo, tudo o que você fez eu sou grato. Muito obrigado por tudo, Bobby, meu pai de coração.

Sammy, quero que você saiba que não te culpo por nenhuma atitude que você fez até hoje. Você sempre quis o melhor tanto para você, quanto para nós. Desejo que depois que vocês consigam deter todas essas coisas, espero que você seja feliz, que arranje uma família, que consiga ser feliz, desejo do fundo do meu coração que você consiga ser feliz, Sammy. Me perdoe por não ser o melhor irmão do mundo, mas eu tentei. Tentei cuidar de você do melhor jeito possível, já que nosso pai não podia porque sempre estava caçando. Me perdoe pelas coisas que eu já te disse, as palavras que te magoaram, pelas coisas que já aconteceram com a gente e eu te perdôo pelas decisões erradas que você já tomou, não quero que pense que eu não te perdoei, e tomara que vocês consigam ser felizes. Você sempre vai ser meu irmão caçula e nerd, sentirei saudades.

Cass, no começo eu não sabia o que você era, pra falar a verdade, eu te odiava, não confiava em você, mas depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, você acabou se tornando meu melhor amigo. Obrigado por todas as coisas que você fez por mim e para Sam e Bobby, obrigado por toda a ajuda que você nos ofereceu, eu sou muito grato por tudo, tudo mesmo, meu melhor amigo.

Me perdoe pelas primeiras vezes que eu discutia com você, me perdoe por ser tão grosso, mas depois você foi ganhando cada vez mais a minha confiança, meu respeito e até algo mais, você ganhou espaço no meu coração.

Cass, nunca tive coragem de te falar, eu também não sou muito bom com palavras, mas um tempo depois que a gente se conheceu, que você ganhou a minha confiança, eu... Eu me... Me apaixonei por você, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Castiel. Desculpe por não ter falado nada antes e estar me declarando e revelando todas essas coisas por meio de um papel besta e idiota que eu resolvi escrever para dar satisfação do por que vou me matar depois que terminar essa "carta" e arrumar meus pertences em uma caixa que mandarei para vocês ou vocês encontrarão ela aqui junto com meu corpo, com um tiro na cabeça e talvez meus miolos espalhados pelo chão desse quarto de motel.

Desculpe mesmo por não ter falado nada antes e eu sou grato por tudo o que você fez para mim. Quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito e nunca me esquecerei de você, dependendo para que lugar eu for, céu ou inferno, nunca vou me esquecer de vocês todos.

Sentirei falta de vocês, seus grandes filhos da mãe.

Com o motivo de dar satisfação à minha morte,

Dean Winchester."

Essa era a carta que Dean havia acabado de escrever. Ele estava em um motel, não muito longe do ferro-velho. Sam e Bobby estavam aflitos, pois sabiam da situação do loiro. Mas eles não pensariam que Dean poderia chegar a esse ponto, eles combinaram que iriam lutar juntos até o fim. Seria fácil? Lógico que não, se trata do apocalipse, guerra entre céu e inferno. Não iria ser fácil, mas eles iriam lutar até o fim. Mesmo sofrendo, não aguentando mais nada.

Cass também estava no céu fazendo as coisas, até que Sam e Bobby o chamaram falando do que aconteceu com Dean. Que o caçador havia sumido e que ele havia dito que não aguentava mais nada. Então o anjo tentou procurar o Winchester mais velho, tentou ver se conseguia algum chamado do mesmo. Não conseguiu nada.

* * *

Dean estava bebendo enquanto guardava suas coisas numa caixa como ele havia dito em sua carta. Havia guardado tudo o que levou com ele. Armas, a chave do Impala, sua jaqueta de couro e mais algumas coisas.

Sentou na mesa que ficava pouco perto da cama do quarto de motel. Ele começou a pensar em tudo o que já tinha passado, várias coisas passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento. E uma delas foi Castiel. Ele estava se culpando por não ter falado nada ao moreno antes de chegar nessa situação que ele se encontrava agora. O que ele mais queria era ter contado tudo para ele antes que acontecesse alguma coisa com algum dos dois. Mas ele não tinha coragem, não tinha coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos pelo anjo, ele tinha medo da reação dele e principalmente do seu irmão e de seu 'pai'. Até que sussurrou para si mesmo.

– Cass... Me perdoe... Queria ter te falado tudo, me perdoe...

Ele disse isso triste, já havia começado de chorar, pois ninguém é de ferro. Como disse, Dean já não aguentava mais nada, uma hora ou outra ele teria que explodir. E esse foi o momento, ele começou de chorar, coisas estavam bombardeando sua mente.

* * *

Castiel estava na casa de Bobby ainda vendo se encontrava algum sinal do Winchester, alguma pista de onde ele poderia ter ido, até que escutou Dean chamando por seu nome.

– Sam, ele... Está tentando falar comigo. – disse com os dedos em sua têmpora.

– Cass, você sabe o lugar que ele pode estar? – perguntou aflito e preocupado

– Acho que sim... É só eu conseguir me concentrar mais um pouco...

– Então vá logo, Cass! A vida de Dean está por um fio! – falou o caçador mais velho também aflito

– Ok, esperem...

O anjo começou a se concentrar mais e ver se conseguia descobrir onde o loiro estava.

– Consegui.

– Onde ele está? – disse Sam

Mas a pergunta do Winchester mais novo foi em vão, Castiel já havia sumido dali.

* * *

Dean bebia mais um gole do seu whisky e ainda estava com seus olhos marejados, sentado no mesmo lugar de minutos atrás. Estava pensando nas coisas ainda. Mas logo iria fazer a besteira que tinha em mente.

Do nada Castiel apareceu ali, na sua frente, mais ou menos no meio da sala. Dean não esperava que o moreno aparecesse ali, ele não estava contando com isso.

– Cass?! – falou surpreso

– Dean!

– O que você faz aqui?!

– Eu escutei você chamando por mim... Só foi eu me concentrar mais um pouco e pude descobrir o lugar que você estava.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse? – sua voz estava com um tom meio de desespero

– Não. Só ouvi você dizer meu nome... – Dean ficou aliviado com isso

– Ah... – disse abaixando a cabeça, olhou para sua bebida e tomou mais um gole

– Dean, é verdade?

– O que?

– O que Sam e Bobby me disseram... Você vai mesmo se matar? – perguntou triste

– Sim... Cass, eu... Eu não estou aguentando mais viver como se estivesse tudo bem, porque não está.

– Mas Dean... Você sabe que se nós nos ajudarmos, nós podemos vencer o apocalipse, mas daí você decide acabar com tudo o que já conseguimos por que não aguenta mais nada?

– Sim... Me perdoe, mas... Eu não posso...

– Você pode, Dean. – disse se aproximando de onde Dean estava – Você pode, como sempre fez, por favor, não jogue tudo fora, logo agora.

Castiel já estava em frente a Dean e colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da do mesmo. Ele olhou para suas mãos, uma em cima da outra e pensou, em seguida se levantando e deixando o copo ali mesmo. Ficou frente a frente com Cass.

– Cass... Então me ajude, me ajude a não fazer isso. Me de um motivo para eu não fazer isso... – Dean tinha poucos, um deles era Castiel, mas afastou isso de seus pensamentos

– Eu fiz tudo por você, eu me rebelei, fiz tudo o que pude. E agora você quer se matar?! Dean, por favor. Eu fiz tudo por você...

– Cass... Eu agradeço por tudo, tudo mesmo. Mas, não posso mais. Eu não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas não tenho escolha.

– Você tem. – ele colocou a mão no ombro do loiro – Você pode nos ajudar, você pode ver que depois que nós conseguirmos derrotar o apocalipse, você vai ver que não foi tudo em vão.

– Ok, então me fale mais um motivo. Só mais um motivo e dependendo do que você disser, eu talvez mude de ideia.

– Eu... Dean, e-eu te amo. Por favor, não faça isso... – falou o moreno de olhos azuis já se emocionando

– Cass... – parou a fala por alguns segundos e recomeçou a falar - Desde quando? – mesmo nessa situação, ele já estava quase comemorando por sua descoberta

– Desde o dia que eu te resgatei... – disse com sua cabeça pouco abaixada

– Cass... – ele segurou seu queixo levantando sua cabeça para cima – Olhe pra mim... – ele fez o que Dean pediu – Eu... Eu também amo você. Eu, nunca tive coragem de falar isso pra ninguém, nem para o Sam ou para o Bobby. Tinha medo da sua reação ou da reação deles, mas a verdade é que depois que nos conhecemos melhor, que você foi ganhando minha confiança, eu me apaixonei por você. – se ele havia colocado isso naquela maldita carta, por que não tentar a mesma coisa com ele? Sem medo e sem nada a perder?

– Mas... E a Anna?

– Anna não foi nada de muito importante, eu não sei por que fiz aquela besteira. Você me perdoa por não ter falado nada antes?

– Eu perdôo você, Dean. – falou com um sorriso em seus lábios rachados

– Cass... Eu amo você, não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais. – disse sinceramente

– Muito menos eu, Dean... Você não vai mais se matar, não é mesmo?

– Não, não vou meu anjo. – eles já haviam se declarado, por que não chamar ele de 'meu anjo'?

Dean colocou suas mãos no rosto de Castiel e encostou suas testas, eles estavam sorrindo. Cass, por ter descoberto que seu amor era correspondido e Dean por saber que tinha alguma coisa na sua vida que seria bom, que ele teria um motivo mais importante para não fazer a besteira de cometer suicídio. O caçador começou de aproximar seus lábios aos macios do moreno, até que seus lábios se tocaram. O beijo apaixonado foi se aprofundando, Dean logo pedia passagem pela boca de Castiel que foi concedida. O anjo então começou a imitar os movimentos que Dean fazia com a língua e logo suas línguas dançavam numa harmonia incrível.

Dean começou de passar sua mão pelo braço de Cass até chegar a sua cintura e o enlaçar enquanto que sua outra mão acariciava os cabelos do moreno. Castiel passava um de seus braços pelo pescoço de Dean enquanto o outro ficava na cintura do mesmo.

O Winchester não se conteve, então começou a tirar o sobretudo de Castiel, depois desabotoando sua camisa, em seguida tirando sua gravata.

Pararam o beijo, para que recuperassem o fôlego.

– Cass... Você tem certeza? Você quer continuar? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos

– Sim, Dean. Mais certeza do que nunca, estive esperando esse momento há tempos...

Dean deu um sorriso doce, que foi correspondido por Castiel e voltou a beijá-lo. Cass por sua vez, desceu sua mão até a barra da camisa do loiro, a erguendo e separando seus lábios para tirá-la por completo. Ficou observando o belo corpo que estava em sua frente por alguns segundos, depois voltou a beijá-lo.

Os dois começaram em ir em direção à cama, sem separar o beijo, com o maior o jogando na cama e subindo em cima dele, colocando suas pernas ao lado de seu quadril.

Começaram a se despir, até que ficaram somente com suas boxers. Dean estava com uma boxer preta e Castiel estava com uma azul marinha. Já dava para notar o tamanho do volume que os dois possuíam em suas boxers. Dean se abaixou até o pescoço do menor, começando de chupá-lo e Cass estava começando de gemer. Foi descendo com sua língua até o peito do mesmo, deixando um rastro de saliva. Chegou em seus mamilos e se concentrou lá por um momento. Começou de chupá-los, lambê-los, estava fazendo de tudo e com o moreno gemendo mais do que nunca.

Desceu até seu abdômen, até chegar em sua boxer. Se levantou e começou de tirá-la, então Castiel já estava completamente nu. Apareceu um belo sorriso cheio de malícia na face de Dean, que estava contente com o que havia visto.

– Você é perfeito... – isso fez Cass corasse – Agora é a melhor parte, Cass...

– Ok, Dean...

O caçador se abaixou novamente e engoliu de uma vez só a bela ereção que o anjo possuía. Começou de chupar, em seguida fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Cass já começava a dar gemidos altos de tanto prazer que o maior estava lhe proporcionando.

– Dean... Ah! Continua... Ah!

Dean sorriu ainda com malícia, e chupava o membro do mesmo cada vez mais forte e com mais vontade. Até a hora que Castiel não se aguentou mais de tanto prazer, assim explodindo todo seu gozo dentro da boca do loiro. Ele engoliu tudo aquilo satisfeito.

– Que delícia, você é maravilhoso, Cass... – disse já sentado ainda com as pernas em torno ao quadril do menor – Cass, você está preparado? Posso continuar?

– Po-pode, Dean... Eu quero que você continue, eu preciso...

Dean só precisava ouvir aquilo, então mesmo com Castiel ainda deitado, ele abriu as pernas do anjo, ficando com as suas pelo meio delas. Levou sua mão até a boca do moreno logo falando

– Chupa, meu anjo...

Castiel chupou três dedos do maior, os deixando bem molhados, então ele levou um de seus dedos até a entrada do mesmo. Começou de penetrá-lo com um dedo e esperou que seu anjo se acostumasse, Cass estava dando gemidos de dor, que logo foram virando de prazer. O primogênito fez o mesmo processo que antes, adicionou mais um dedo, esperando que ele se acostumasse, enfim colocando o terceiro dedo e esperando o outro se acostumar. Ele ainda estava com sua boxer, então a tirou ficando nu junto com seu amor. Agora ele já estava preparado, Dean tirou seus três dedos de dentro de Castiel e começou a penetrá-lo com seu membro.

Cass começou de dar gemidos muitos altos que viravam urros. O Winchester foi aumentando seus movimentos que foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes dentro do moreno, até chegar ao seu ápice, assim gozando dentro do mesmo. Aquela definitivamente foi a melhor transa que Dean teve em sua vida, nenhuma mulher conseguiu deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Saiu de dentro de Castiel e caiu exausto em cima do corpo do mesmo, os dois estavam muito suados e ofegantes. O loiro começou de dar leves beijos no pescoço do menor e depois se deitou ao seu lado, o puxando para seu peito.

– Cass... Essa foi a melhor transa que eu já tive, eu te amo muito meu anjo.

– Eu também te amo muito, Dean.

– Agora eu tenho motivo para não me matar... Você. – ele disse sinceramente olhando para o moreno deitado em seu peito

– Obrigado, Dean. Não sei o que dizer... – seus olhos brilhavam

– Nem precisa, Cass... Isso já está sendo ótimo.

Se beijaram novamente com paixão. Dean lembrou-se da carta que havia escrito e se levantou.

– Espera um pouco, anjinho. Tenho que fazer uma coisa...

– Ok... – ele ficou o olhando curioso, indo até um balcão que ficava perto da mesa, que estava uma caixa com seus pertences e tinha colocado sua carta lá dentro. Retirou sua carta de lá e a rasgou em mil pedaços.

– O que era aquilo? – Dean já estava voltando para a cama, se deitou e se ajeitou com Castiel em seus braços novamente

– Era a carta que eu escrevi, dando satisfações à minha morte, Cass... Mas agora não preciso mais dela. Não vou me matar mais, graças a você.

Eles sorriram e Cass estava emocionado, logo o loiro dava mais um beijo no seu anjo, em seguida puxou o lençol cobrindo eles até as suas cinturas.

Eles passaram a noite ali, trocando carícias e beijos apaixonados. E agora sim Dean tinha ao menos um motivo para não se matar, ele teria Castiel ao seu lado, em todos os momentos. De um jeito ou de outro, eles iriam tentar conseguir destruir o apocalipse e tudo voltaria ao normal. E eles ficariam juntos, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? :3 Espero que tenham gostado, me perdoem pelos erros, pois essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics. D:**

**Enfim, por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. c:**

**Beijos e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
